My Angel Be God
by majinbulgeta
Summary: (Yaoi) V x G slashy! My 1st fic! Vegeta's troubled thoughts for his saiyan ally Kakarotto. Stranded in the palms of evil will he ever let his angel in? Plz review!


**AN: Hiya everyone! majinbulgeta here! This is my first fic! I wrote it quite some time ago but i really like it I hope u do 2! Reviews would b much appreciated! I need to know if this was even worth putting up Ill definetly bpostin up poems 2! Love u all and thanx!**

**Disclaimor: **I do not own DBZ, Vegeta or Goku. (Dammit!) But God do i wish! How the hell did Akira create something so genious! Akira...I MUST HAVE YOUR BRAIN! ...Oh and i shall...evil laughter

Vegeta: Dammit where the hell did we put her prozac!

Jito: Hey daddy!

Vegeta: (whips his head around tosee his young son Jito (shortfor Vejito) playing w/ a few teddy bears and his plasticlittle firt aid kit. Thats when he notices MB'smeds along with it.)O.O! Jito! (begins putting pills bak into bottle) What are you doing with these!

Jito: (simply) Playing doctor.

Vegeta: You didn'tswallow any of these did you!

Jito: (shakes head) No! Silly tousan! I'm the doctor! Im not sik...but Mr. Snugglewuggles is andI wasbeing a good doctor and giving him his medicine!(innocent smile)

Vegeta: (glares at bottle) Child proof cap my ass...If a 3 yr old can open this just think...thats it! I'm writing a petition!

MB: Ok! Ive kept you waiting long enough, read on!

"My Angel Be God"

Why? Tell me why you're haunting me so. I feel you everywhere no matter where I go you're always there. How can this be? Me…a cold and ruthless prince, find any liking in you. These questions are so incomprehensible as they rape my mind with unruly images I can no longer withstand. You've touched me in a way no one else in my entire life has ever been able to reach. You scare me and yet you barricade me of my fears. The burning in my heart strikes me painfully and yet it feels overwhelmingly wonderful. When you come in close I feel weak and small compared to you. Your warm hand on my fragile cheek breaks the ice as I'm melted into your deep pool of possession. But do I really want this? Have I waited too long?

**But you _don't_ care**.

If you truly did you would be able to see how utterly confusing this is to me. GOD DAMN YOU! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! Get out of my head! Just leave me the Hell alone! Don't pity me any longer! I don't wish for your pathetic sorrow! It's too late for that now! That is a petty emotion that is given to the weakness of a child not an independent grown man. Don't tell people that I'm yours! I'm not! Don't you hear the gasps escaping from the others when they hear of our abnormality! How our attraction for one another is unheard of and wrong? Nothing of this sort is right.

But then … you were never…a-afraid to tell them that were you? You've known and cared for them so much longer than I. And yet… you were just able to say something like that. I guess you would do anything for me wouldn't you? But what have I given to you? Nothing…nothing at all. Nothing but my harsh, cruel, words of anger and distrust. I must have hurt you…didn't I? Maybe you deserve it…I shall not feel guilty for my actions for you have always been there…laughing in my face always boasting about how much stronger you were than me! My true dream…my one true reason of existing was to succeed in becoming the Saiyan of Legend and prove my loyalty to my race! It may sound stubborn and childish but watch your loved ones and countless others fall at the hands of a cold-blooded monster and then tell me what you have left! I had nothing worth living for! I only had one single purpose and it was to serve my master at his every beckon call! THROWN LIKE A RAG DOLL! A PUPPET ON A STRING! YOU TRY AND COMPREHEND THE INSUFFERABLE TORMENT OF HAVING NO CONTROL OF YOUR VERY OWN LIFE! DO YOU FEEL HUH! DO YOU FEEL?

My heart has been stepped on…crushed from under your feet with unmerciful bleeding like a dead leaf on the pavement. As I scatter to the wind I can only go where it leads me. I have no say in where I go or whom I choose to be. Planting these seeds within my soul causes me to sink deeper, drowning as I preserver to reach the skin of the surface. Floating among the ice that chills my bones so bitterly. I just float…I shall not move…until you rescue me. Rescue me from the tide before it comes in and takes me out to sea.

Oh no, that aching in my heart is dwelling inside me again. Looming around like a dark shadow…one that shouldn't be. Destroy it Kakarotto! Destroy it before it comes after me! GET IT AWAY! IT'S COMING AFTER ME NOW KAKROTTO! HELP ME! **_HELP ME!_**

It has me now Kakarotto with a blade leaning into my throat. I must confess to you now Kakarotto for my time is drawing near. I'm sorry…I'm SoRrY! I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of hurting you! I just wish for your forgiveness! ABSOLUTE ME! Tears stream down my face now as they seek to find an ocean. Dumping their salty richness purified from my soul down my swollen cheek. They are so warm…they remind me of you. The way you used to hold me…yes, it's all coming back to me now. Just like your kiss…it was warm too…although I've never kissed you I have had dreams of this experience. Your lips are so warm and sweet like a fresh pastry. Speaking of which, you always loved to eat. I love to eat too but I could never eat as much as you could. Watching you inhale your meals three times a day made me three times happier than I already was being with you.

I never could interpret why you made me smile or feel emotional at times but being around you has made a whole new person out of me. I have been reborn to love and care for other beings other than my own. It was painfully clear as I watched you surpass me that I had to **become** you in order to be your equal. But you see…I no longer wish to be your equal now. That foolish dream is long gone…. I want something more. It's right on the tip of my tongue but I just won't dare to speak it. It's dying to spill out from my bleeding heart of many secrets. As it bleeds crystals of unfortunate truth spill from my eyes. They show the obvious now don't they Kakarotto? Oh God my heart is burning, aching, crying, bleeding, screaming, and squeezing tighter choking me of my every breath. I have to say it…I must spill my heart to you for now my guard has gone down and I hold up the white flag to surrender. My death is drawing near…so much dashes through my head that it pounds and races with every scream and cry I make.

"I NO LONGER WISH TO BE YOUR EQUAL KAKAROTTO! …But your lover instead…"

My head fell limp in the devil's hand along with his merciless grip. Suddenly, a bright light from the domains of heaven cast their warm rays upon me. Clearing the rain of its wicked sting that once nipped at my pale skin. The shape of the dark figure began to take form of a new being. The radiant light shown brighter on the giddy figure that grew a bit taller than I. Cold flesh no longer wrapped around my throat giving me clean air to breath. The shadow is coming in more clearly to my vision now. A warm hand is caressing my chin as it calms my restless nerves. I strive to focus on whoever stares down upon me. As the light dims I can see more and more of who this stranger is. But somehow…Deep within my heart I already knew who it was. He stared into my eyes with those dark pools of charcoal that glistened so brightly in the beaming sun. His deep engulfing smile which was like an everlasting road of swirling velvety pink roses. The soothing mixes of caramel that made many shades upon his silky skin toned him beautifully. His midnight hair still sticking out in an awkward fashion as though it had never been combed a single time.

How could he forget the fine features of this handsome man? He hadn't…for out of nowhere this savior who had come to rescue his forlorn soul was the one he had been crying out to throughout all this pain.

"Ka…karotto…?" The smaller flame headed Saiyan whispered. "H-how did you…"

Son Goku paused the movement of the prince's lips and pressed his own against the silenced one's forehead.

The warm breath on Vegeta's brow made him give a slight stir of delight but then again remained completely still without a word.

Whispering softly again Vegeta finished his sentence.

"How did you find me here?" His face seemed to inch closer to the man's that leaned over him.

"You were pleading for your life were you not?" Goku still held his warm-hearted smile as he spoke in an angel's voice. "I heard you crying Vegeta…and I just couldn't bare to ignore it." Goku's wet warm tongue began to massage the side of Vegeta's neck.

For some peculiar reason, the Saiyan prince was actually enjoying this but he did not show his animalistic reaction but a rare one instead. Tears welled in his eyes preparing to take place of the dried streams on his swollen cheeks. Like a rushing flood feeding the abandoned desert. Goku rose his head to look at the man who did not respond to his action but as before remained perfectly frozen.

Vegeta's lips curled into a small smile as they tried their hardest to barricade the tears. " So you…really did hear me…you really **_do_** care…"

Son rubbed the tears from the smaller saiyan's starry eyes with both of his thumbs. Vegeta suddenly felt the gravity press hard against his knees and slowly he sunk to the ground the taller Saiyan following him as well. With the teary eyed saiyan's back against the hard concrete brick wall of the ally in which he was saved Goku used this as an advantage to bring him self in closer.

"Do you doubt me?" Goku's charming smile still tore right through to the pit of Vegeta's soul.

"Not anymore…" Vegeta combed his fingertips through the silky black hair of his beloved. " I've let go…" His lips quivered as he tried to retain his small grin.

Goku cupped the delicate prince's chin in his hand and spoke calmly under his warm breath that danced upon Vegeta's velvety skin.

"Can I kiss you?"

Without even giving the question a second thought Vegeta answered. "Yes…"

Slowly, the two pairs of lips came together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tasting the delectable sweetness of each other's mouths in this frenzy of unfathomable emotion. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and bought him in to his chest as the soul-wakened prince wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Nothing would ever make him let go…not ever again.

The End


End file.
